


Ever Grande

by InfernoOverdrive



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoOverdrive/pseuds/InfernoOverdrive
Summary: What if Blue and Silver never escaped the masked man? After obtaining 8 Hoenn badges, Blue challenges the Elite Four.





	Ever Grande

"Pokémon, check! Badges, check! Max revives, check! Awesome battle skills, double check!" Blue and Silver were in Ever Grande City for Blue's upcoming challenge against the Hoenn Elite Four. "Good luck, sis," said Silver.

Blue gave him a long hug before entering Pokémon League building. "See you in the hall of fame!" she said with a wink after the guard had checked her badges.

The first four battles went smoothly. Sidney was no match for her Granbull and Cleffy, Phoebe ghost moves were futile against Jiggly and Ririri, Glacia was defeated by Ditty and Blasty, and Drake was finished off by Blue's surviving fairy types.

"Stage four cleared," whispered Blue into her earpiece whilst giving max revives to all her pokémon. "I am about to battle the champion. Prepare for backup, over."

"Infiltration successful, target identified," she heard Silver say, "looks like a total weakling, over and out."

In the next room Sapphire was already waiting for her. The new Hoenn champion was dressed in a classy blue trainer outfit. A cape adorned her shoulders and a blue bandana was tied in her perfectly styled hair. But the most striking was the fangy grin on the girl's face.

"I'm so happy to see ya. This is mah first title defence. No one has made it past Drake so far!" she beamed at Blue.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, because it's also going to be your last one," said Blue, "Go Ririri!"

They were evenly matched. After an hour both trainers were out of revives and their pokémon were falling one by one. The last ones standing were Ditty and Walo.

"Ditty, use sky uppercut!"

"Walo, water spout!"

Ditty, now a Blaziken, was running towards Walo, when water shoot out of the Wailord's blowhole at high speed. It hit the Blaziken full force and water splashed around the entire arena soaking both trainers and the referee.

Ditty got knocked out and transformed back to its usual pink blobby self.

"Ditto is unable to battle. Champion Sapphire wins the match."

"Plan A failed, commence plan B, I repeat, commence plan B, over and out," Blue whispered hurriedly into her earpiece before running over to Ditty and falling onto her knees in the pool of water. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, "Ditty, are you okay? Ditty, please wake up! Answer me, Ditty, please!" She looked up to Sapphire, "Ditty has never been this wounded before. It is going to die if we don't do anything quick. Where is the nearest healing machine?"

Sapphire was shocked. As far as could see the Ditto looked no different from other fainted Pokémon. Well its trainer probably knows best. "Eh, there is one in the hall of fame. Follow me."

The two girls hurried up the stairs. Once they reached the top Sapphire unlocked the door and led her through a long hall to the healing machine. Blue was still crying while the machine let out six slow beeps.

"Here ya go," said the champion returning Blue her pokémon. "I'm sure your Ditto is gonna be okay."

"Yeah, you are right," said Blue wiping her tears away, "but I can't say the same about you!"

Blue released her Ditto. "Tell me were the Tidal Bell is and no one gets hurt."

Sapphire gritted her teeth. "No way I'm gonna help ya," she said, her hand reaching for Walo's pokéball.

"Not so fast. Silver, get over here."

Silver appeared from the shadows with a hostage. A bag was pulled over his head and Sneasel had its claw around his throat.

"If you want to see your stylist again," said Blue "you better put away that pokéball."

"No, it can't … Ruby would never lose to ya," stammered Sapphire

Blue shot a look at Silver and Silver removed the bag to reveal Ruby's face. And as soon as Ruby saw the state Sapphire was in, he punched the Sneasel in the face and ran over to Sapphire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SAPHIRE BIRCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OUTFIT!"

Meanwhile a young trainer had arrived at the Pokémon League.

"I swear I had 8 badges when I got to Victory Road. I showed them to a girl I met in the cave. I must have lost them after that."

"That's rough buddy, but no badges, no battles. You will have to win them all over again," said the guard.

"Okay," grumbled the boy "but I will be back, even if it takes me five years, because I AM GOING TO WIN THE POKEMON LEAGUE! I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY GOING TO WIN!"


End file.
